El viaje de Chihiro 2: Memorias perdidas
by Lara Rios
Summary: ¡Hola, fans del Viaje de Chihiro! Como muchos de vosotros, me quedé con las ganas de que hicieran la segunda parte de la película. Lamentablemente, no la van a hacer. Así que he decidido hacerla por mi propia cuenta: Una Chihiro de 15 años que ha perdido la memoria, un Kohaku algo cambiado. Y un enorme problema del mundo de los dioses que afectará, si no se para, al resto del mundo
1. Chapter 1: Ese chico extraño

Todos nos sentamos cuando entró el profesor. Más contento que de costumbre.

-Hola, chicos. Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo que empezará las clases hoy. Mirad de ser amables con él.

La verdad, comprendía el marrón que suponía tener que cambiar de colegio. Aún más, cuando los compañeros que hasta ahora te han ignorado te obsequian con ramos de flores. Y para luego llegar a un lugar en el que todos te miran raro por ser el nuevo. No lo había visto, pero ya me compadecía de él.

En ese momento, decidió al fin entrar en clase.

Era bastante alto. Y llevaba recogido el pelo oscuro de tal manera, que según cómo le daba la luz desprendía reflejos azulados. Sus ojos verdes nos miraron a todos con determinación, haciendo que muchas chicas se le quedaran mirando.

No podía describir cómo me sentía en este momento. Quizá llegué a sonrojarme un poco, pero no lo sabía. Lo único que me llenaba la mente en ese momento es que tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes.

-Me llamo Kohaku Noshi. Encantado.

-Igualmente- un montón de chicas se levantaron para acompañarlo a un pupitre. Se formó bastante alboroto, pero el profesor no dijo nada. Estaba contento de tener a alguien nuevo, ya que el pueblo en el que vivíamos era muy pequeño.

El chico me miró. ¿También le sonaría mi cara?

La verdad es que durante las dos semanas siguientes hablé poco con él. Más bien me dedicaba a observarlo, admirada por la autoridad y la determinación que mostraba. Aunque cuando la gente le preguntaba por vídeo juegos o cosas así, miraba de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Mis padres se reían de mí al ver que mis dibujos lo representaban a él, algunas veces. Pensaba que era un chico un tanto extraño. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Pero siempre contestaban:

-Me parece que mi pequeña Chihiro se ha enamorado.

Esa frase me ponía de los nervios. Pero... Quien sabe. Tal vez sí que me gustaba un poco, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Naoko nos propuso de ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya que era sábado. No tenía muchas ganas, la verdad. Pero era mejor que quedarme en casa durante toda la mañana.

Me puse una sudadera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Desde hacía un tiempo había tenido por costumbre ir descalza cuando tenía oportunidad, así que mis viejas bambas amarillas quedaron substituidas por unas chanclas de esas que tienen la tira del dedo gordo del pie. Mis padres todavía estaban desayunando cuando me fui.

Yume y Naoko no tardaron mucho en llegar. Y pronto nos encontrábamos caminando por algún que otro camino de tierra, con pinta de que no pasaba nadie por ahí desde hacía años. Las chicas iban bromeando, pero yo no les prestaba atención. Era la quinta vez que veía una especie de mono de piedra en el camino, el cual parecía que me miraba. No me gustaba nada el lugar.

-Yume... ¿Podemos volver? Tengo hambre. No he desayunado. Naoko...

Lo sé, mis excusas eran pésimas.

-Si quieres comer -dijo Yume- , he traído un poco de pan y queso. Si quieres, podemos parar.

-Bueno... Vale.

Por tal de no seguir el camino, haría lo que fuera.

Montamos una especie de píc-nic improvisado con mi sudadera (llevaba una camiseta debajo) y la mochila de Yume. Fui a comer un bocado, que escuchamos un ruido proveniente del bosque. El pánico me entró de golpe.

-Naoko...- me agarré a su brazo como pude.- Vayámonos de aquí.

-Caminemos un poco más. No seas tan miedica, Chihiro.

-Te pareces a mi madre. Qué mala eres.

Qué mal... ¿Sabes esa sensación de que hay algo que te está vigilando mientras no lo ves? La sensación que tenía en ese momento era cien mil veces peor. Yume estaba tan animada como Naoko, que luchaba para que le dejara el brazo un rato.

-Agárrate a Yume, por favor. Me haces daño.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

Siempre había sido muy miedica, pero no lo podía evitar.

Estuve mirando el suelo durante todo el camino, por tal de evitar volver a contar los monos de piedra, cuando las otras dos se pararon. Y tuve que alzar la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Naoko, apuntando hacia algo que había al final del camino.

-Parece un túnel- dijo Yume -. Está al final del camino, parece.

-Pues entonces ya nos podemos ir- mi voz sonaba a desesperación. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con misterio, terror, o hechos paranormales, no estaba para nada dentro de mis aficiones.

-Venga, acerquémonos un poco más. Si total, llevamos caminando media hora como mucho.

-¡No! Por favor...

-No seas tan pesada, Chihiro.

No sé si fue la sobredosis de adrenalina que fluía en mí a causa del miedo, que fui capaz de distinguir perfectamente la figura que se encontraba en la entrada del túnel, dispuesta a entrar.

Estaba vestido con extrañas, como si fueran de otra época. Llevaba recogidos solamente los pelos más largos, dejando una media melena que le cubría, en las partes más largas, hasta el principio del cuello. Ese color oscuro con reflejos azulados no lo había visto en ninguna otra parte salvo en él. No podía ser otro que Kohaku.

-Noshi- murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? Chihiro, me haces daño.

En ese momento, recordé lo fuerte que me estaba aferrando a Yume. Me aparté de ella bruscamente.

-Lo siento. Es que...

-¿Dijiste algo de Noshi?- Dijo Naoko.

-No, nada. Habrá sido el viento.


	2. Chapter 2: Un odio irreprimible hacia él

Supongo que acabaron tan hartas de mí que al final decidieron volver para atrás y dejarme en mi casa en cuanto antes. La verdad es que les debía una disculpa, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en la cabeza: ¿Qué diantres hacía Noshi vestido de esa manera? ¿Y a dónde llevaba ese túnel?

Vale, ¿se suponía que ahora tenía curiosidad? La verdad es que ya empezaba a volverme loca...

-Chihiro, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga?- Preguntó mi madre.

-Saben de sobra que detesto los lugares tenebrosos, y no tienen otra idea que llevarme por un camino lleno de monos de piedra, rodeado de árboles muy densos, donde se escuchaban ruidos raros, y que encima, acababa llevando a un extraño túnel donde vi... Nada, es igual. Que pasé un mal rato, vamos.

-¡Pero mira que llegas a ser delicada! Ya tienes 15 años y vas camino de 16, por dios.

-Ya, pero a mi me dan miedo esas cosas al igual que a ti te dan miedo las arañas.

Mi madre suspiró indicando que ahí se acababa la conversación, al menos de ese tema.

-Vete preparando, que iremos a comer a casa de la abuela.

Asentí a regañadientes y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, y como vi que todavía no eran ni la una del mediodía, cogí mi libreta y un lápiz, me senté en la ventana dejando los pies fuera, en la fachada azul y empecé a dibujar.

Mucha gente de mi edad tenía un diario personal al que recorrían para expresar sus emociones, pero a mí nunca se me había dado bien el hecho de hablar, y mucho menos escribir lo que sentía, así que en vez de utilizar el diario, me ponía a dibujar.

El caso es que me concentré tanto en el trazado, que no me di cuenta hasta bien tarde que él me miraba desde la acera opuesta de la calle.

Me llevé tal sobresalto, que un poco más y me caí de la ventana.

-¿Qu-quieres algo?- Pregunté.

-Me viste esta mañana, ¿no?

El corazón me iba a cien, y estaba totalmente segura de que se me había puesto la cara como un tomate.

-¿En el bosque?

-En el túnel- estaba claro de que no se andaba con rodeos.

-Sí, supongo.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos, haciendo que se me cortara la respiración. Desprendía un aura peligrosa, sentía como si me fuera a comer en cualquier momento.

Me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra.

-No es bueno que vengáis por ahí, y menos que entréis por ese túnel.

Me molesté.

-¡Si ni siquiera era yo la que quería ir!- Me encontraba gritando como una loca. Definitivamente, ese no era mi día.- ¿¡Por qué diantres me miras como si hubiera cometido un delito!? ¡A demás, si hay un camino es para que la gente pase!

-¿No estabas de acuerdo con que ese camino era peligroso?

-Si fuera por eso, todo el bosque sería para mí un arma letal.

Parecía sorprendido, supongo que se esperaba que aceptara su consejo. ¡Y es lo que habría hecho! Pero no entendía lo que me pasaba con ese chico, siempre que estaba cerca, era como si una parte de mí que no conocía despertara y actuara por mí.

-¡Chihiro, baja, que iremos a comer!

_¡Bien, papá, bien! _Pensé para mis adentros. Sin duda, la excusa perfecta para salir de los ojos del lobo.

-Bueno, adiós.

Ni siquiera me esperé a ver si me contestaba. Solo quería huir.

Salí de casa tranquila, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba segura de que no malgastaría más el tiempo esperándome. Y acerté.

Nos metimos tranquilamente en el coche y fuimos a casa de la abuela.


	3. Chapter 3: Un mar hermoso

-¡Chihirooooooooooo!- Naoko me llamaba desde el portal de la escuela, parecía muy contenta.

-Hey, ¿qué te cuentas?- De repente, recordé algo- oh, siento lo del sábado. De veras que no era yo misma, me encontraba un poco mal, y...

-No te preocupes. A demás, no sabía que tuvieras tanto miedo del bosque...

-No era eso, es que cuando algo me recuerda a fantasmas, espíritus, ruidos raros, etc. Me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Pues eso, que tenías miedo del bosque.

-Sí... Supongo.

Me sonrió.

-No importa. El caso es que el chico nuevo, Kohaku Noshi, se presentó ayer en mi casa -hizo una pausa. Estaba muy emocionada- ¡y me dijo que si quería salir con él esta tarde!

Un aura de peligro me invadió. Sin duda, ese chico no la había llamado porque sí.

-¿Vas a ir?- Pregunté como una idiota, puesto que sabía la respuesta perfectamente.

-¿Por qué te crees que te lo he dicho? Vas a venir conmigo.

Me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

-¿No puede ir Yume?- Dije casi de inmediato.

-Está enferma. A demás... ¿A ti no te gustaba él también? ¡Podrá ser una tarde inolvidable!

-¿Qué tarde inolvidable?- Apareció Natsu por detrás. Como siempre, atento a las conversaciones de los demás.

-¿Estás celoso de que un chico mil veces más guapo que tú nos pida salir?

-_TE_ pida salir- remarqué. Me molestaba que siempre me utilizaran de carabina. ¿Por qué la gente no podía hacer las cosas por sí misma?

Por suerte, sonó el timbre del colegio y nos vimos obligados a cerrar la conversación, pero Naoko no me paró en toda la santa mañana: que qué se pondría, que si su peinado estaba bien, que qué haríamos... Total, que llegaron las cinco de la tarde y todavía se cuestionaba si se tenía que cambiar o no los zapatos o el vestido. Yo ya desconecté, pero entonces llegó Kohaku.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo con tono tajante.

-La he invitado. Puede venir, ¿no?- Saltó Naoko.

-Da igual, si voy a ser un estorbo, me voy yendo ya. Total, tengo cosas que hacer...

-Haced lo que queráis- ¿por qué diantres no paraba de mirarme? ¿Era mi imaginación, o parecía que tuviera ahora lástima de mí?

-Mejor me voy. Adiós, Naoko.

La muchacha me miró incrédula, pero no parecía enfadada. Se notaba a yeguas que él era el chico que le gustaba. Y hacían una pareja estupenda.

Naoko era bastante más guapa que yo, estaba más delgada, era más alta, fuerte, y las mechas naturales de su pelo castaño hacían que pareciera toda una diosa. Así que ¿qué mejor que estuviera junto a otro dios heleno?

No sé muy bien por qué, pero acabé por vez segunda a las puertas de ese camino de monos de piedra. Esta vez no me sentía tan insegura, pero había algo que no parecía estar en su sitio: tenía el túnel a cincuenta pasos de mí. Y justo en frente, había otro gran mono de piedra.

No se escuchaba nada más que el viento proveniente de dentro de éste, sonidos que parecían invitarme a entrar, pero sabía que sería mala idea.

Entonces recordé lo que Kohaku me dijo.

_No entres en el túnel_

¿Tendría algún secreto escondido dentro que no quisiera que yo supiera?

...

Vale, ya volvía otra vez la curiosidad a apoderarse de mí.

_Solo será un momento_ me dije a mí misma. Por suerte, traía conmigo el móvil y con el flash me pude iluminar.

Las paredes eran de un rojo bastante pálido, dando la sensación de que hacía años que no cuidaban el lugar. Entonces, un poquito más hacia delante, pude distinguir la luz proveniente de fuera, que daba a una especie de vieja estación de tren. El reloj no funcionaba, y los bancos estaban cubiertos de polvo, imagen que contrastaba con la belleza del mar que se extendía ante mis ojos.

¿Sería ese un lugar secreto para Kohaku?

Entonces me vino algo a la mente, como un recuerdo ya olvidado que volvía a resurgir...

Yo ya había estado allí antes, pero no recordaba por qué.

Me olvidé completamente del verdadero y ruin motivo por el cual había entrado allí, y me sumí en la belleza del amplio mar azul que parecía llamarme con sus suaves olas.


	4. Chapter 4: Se abre la puerta

La verdad es que se estaba muy bien en ese lugar, me permití el lujo de sacar algunas fotos artísticas para luego usarlas en mis dibujos, pero no sé muy bien lo que pasó; que mi móvil se apagó de inmediato, cuando estaba segura de que todavía tenía batería de sobra para un par de horas. Probé de encenderlo varias veces, pero nada. Así que como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, pensé que sería mejor ir volviendo.

Entonces me encontré a Kohaku justo detrás de mí. Parecía tan sorprendido como yo, pero rápidamente volvió a su típico mal humor.

-¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-¿Me va a comer un monstruo o algo así?- Dije con sorna.

-Te sorprendería- lo dijo para sus adentros- . Vete.

-¿Por qué?

-Éste no es lugar para ti. Ningún humano...- En ese momento pareció recordar algo. Me miró de arriba abajo. Estaba confundido.

-¿A caso esto es tierra de dioses?- Obviamente, lo dije en plan sarcástico, estaba bastante molesta, pero pareció tener otro significado para él.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Sus ojos transmitían esperanza.

-¿El qué?

-Este lugar- me miró fijamente- . ¿Me recuerdas?

-¡Entonces sí que nos habíamos visto antes!- Exclamé- llevo bastante tiempo pensándolo, pero no estaba segura de si te había confundido con alguien más, yo...

-Vete.

-Pero...

Suspiró y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Duerme.

Y no recordé nada más, cuando desperté en mi cama.

¿Un sueño?

Mi móvil sonó de repente. ¡Funcionaba!

Lo cogí rápidamente. Era Naoko.

-¡Chihiro, te tengo que contar! Kohaku es un idiota incompetente.

Vaya sorpresa...

-¿Por?- Le pregunté.

-Nada, unos minutos después de que te fuiste, me pidió si podíamos ir a mi casa. Fuimos, me pidió un vaso de agua, se lo di, ¡y se fue por donde habíamos venido!

-¿Un vaso de agua?

-¡Lo que oyes! Yo, que pensaba que tendríamos una cita...

-Es un idiota.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Pues... Bueno, me quedé un ratillo por el bosque- no le conté nada sobre mi encuentro con Noshi, aún tenía dudas de que hubiera sido real.

-¿Por el bosque? ¿Pero a ti no te daba miedo?

-Algún día uno tendrá que superar sus miedos... No quiero seguir actuando como una cría de siete años.

-Hmmm... Bien hecho, supongo. Bueno, tengo que colgar, que mis padres me llaman.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

Me quedé pensativa. ¿Por qué él no quería que fuera allí?

Tendría que averiguarlo. A ver: Contando con lo que pasó esta tarde fuera real, él y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes, y parecía tener algo que ver con esa playa, o lo que fuera. Contando con que eso hubiera sido un sueño, no habría razón por la que él recordara lo sucedido, así que pensé en ir a comprobarlo el día siguiente.

Me puse el despertador veinte minutos antes para ir bien de tiempo, cosa que rara vez sucedía, ya que siempre miraba de apurar hasta el último momento; y me fui directa al instituto, convencida de que él no tardaría en venir, ya que solía ser de los primeros en entrar.

No fallé.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- Me preguntó.

-¿Tú me habías visto antes?- Fui directa al grano.

-No.- Respondió con firmeza.

-Entonces iré a ese túnel.

-¡No puedes ir!

-¿Y tú sí? Es más, sé perfectamente que lo de ayer no fue un sueño -ahora sí que estaba segura, esa misma expresión que usaba cuando se hablaba de ese túnel, mi mente nunca hubiera sido capaz de recrearla-. ¿Y por qué solo me lo dices a mí? Sé perfectamente que a Naoko no le dijiste nada al respecto.

-Entiéndelo, Chihiro. Si digo esto es porque no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Y qué me va a pasar?

No dijo nada.

-Por muchos hechizos que me pongas, no lograrás borrarme a mí- y me fui hacia el aula de dibujo (a esa hora me tocaba arte). ¿Qué diantres acababa de decir? ¿Hechizos? Oh, es verdad, cuando dijo que me durmiera... Él seguramente me llevó hasta mi casa. Entonces...

¡Waaaah! ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Y por qué me parecía todo aquéllo tan normal? En otras circunstancias estaría aterrada, pero tenía una peligrosa y horrible sensación de comodidad...

Me estaba volviendo loca, eso debería ser.


End file.
